Until the End
by IloveTWDG828
Summary: Nick x OC Luke x OC OC x OC Clementine and Kenny are not in this story. Lee survived, he was never bitten, Clementine is with him, and Kenny died. The story is focus around Kenzie and Niki, they are trying to survive, they are all alone. Until they meet the cabin group. Will they survive? Or will they suffer the same fate as everyone else?


Two girls were running then stopped. One girl had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans with black converse. And she was taller than the other girl, she was holding a bat, this girl's name was Kenzie. The other girl had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and darker skin than Kenzie. She was wearing a dark gray shirt that says "Normal People Scare Me" on it and black jeans with black boots. She was shorter than Kenzie, she had a long knife in her hand, her name was Niki.

 **Kenzie's Point of View**

"Do you think we got away from the walkers?" Kenzie was panting as she said this. Niki turned around "I don't know but, we are safe for now." Kenzie started to walk "At least, the woods are safer than the cities. Niki nods her head and puts her knife in her backpack.

Niki and I have been surviving the apocalypse for a long time, I think it's been 2 or 3 years since the apocalypse started. We have been alone, surviving together for awhile now. But we are best friends, I don't know what I would do without her.

Kenzie smiles and looks at Niki "what is it?" Kenzie almost laughs "oh nothing... I am just thinking...that's all…" Kenzie started reaching into her backpack and pulls out something. She pulled out a bag of swedish fish candy. "Here…" Niki got really happy and grab the bag from Kenzie's hands "where did you get the candy?" Kenzie turned to Niki and smiled "I found it on a supplies run and I wanted to surprise you...after all they are your favorite." Niki started to eat some "thanks…" Kenzie grabbed a piece "you're welcome…"

Kenzie started to laugh "I can't believe you ate the whole bag…" Niki was starting to smile a lot "I couldn't help it...I love them…" Kenzie stopped her laughing "well...they are your favorite…" Niki nods her head and stops. Kenzie looked at her "what's wrong?" Niki put her hand in front of Kenzie "shh…" Kenzie started to hear the noise, Niki was hearing. The bushes near them were moving, something was there. Kenzie and Niki moved slowly towards the bush.

It was a dog, the dog turned around and walked towards them. The dog growled at them and Kenzie moved her hands, she tried to calm the dog "It's ok boy...it's ok…" The dog barked at them and Kenzie kneel down in front of the dog "where are your owners?" The dog heard a noise and turn his head. The dog walked off a little, Kenzie looked at the dog "what's he doing?" Niki turned her head to look at the dog "I don't know…" The dog ran off and Niki yelled something out "where are you going?"

Niki and Kenzie went after the dog and he stopped in front of a camp. Niki and Kenzie decided to look around the camp for any supplies. The camp had nothing useful, there was just toys, trash, and tents that had been ripped apart. The dog was barking at something and they found a walker tied to a tree. Niki took out her knife and killed the walker. Kenzie saw a knife in the walker's shoulder and took it out. She cleaned the knife and put it in her back pocket. Last to check was a trash can. Niki looked at it "we have to check everything I guess." Kenzie nods her head and rolls up her sleeves.

Kenzie dig around in the trash can and found a can. She smiled and turn to Niki "Found something…" Niki looked at the it "can of beans...nice" The dog barked and they headed to a log. They sat down and the dog was sitting on the ground. Kenzie took the knife out of her back pocket. She looked at the can "please don't be bad…" Niki looked at the can too "let's hope it's not…" Kenzie open the can and sigh in relief. Niki took a scoop of beans and ate it. Kenzie took some and started to eat. She then, looked up at the dog "I guess you are pretty hungry too." Kenzie scoop some of the beans and put her hand out "here you go…"

The dog knocked the can out of Kenzie's hand and it fell to the ground. The dog started to eat from the can. Kenzie picked up the can "hey...don't eat it all" The dog growled and all of a sudden, he attacked Kenzie. She fell to the ground and the dog was biting her arm. Niki jumped up from the log "Kenzie!" Niki kicked the dog but, he wouldn't let go of Kenzie's arm. She turned around and saw Kenzie's backpack near the log. Niki ran to it and took out Kenzie's handgun. Niki aimed it at the dog and shot it in the head. The dog fell, dead and Niki ran over to Kenzie "you okay?" Kenzie looked up at her "I'm fine…" She looked down at her arm, it was bleeding badly "damn…" Niki looked at Kenzie's arm but then, looked up at Kenzie "we have to go…" Kenzie nods her head and gets up from the ground. They grab their stuff and start walking.

Niki turns to Kenzie "we need to find a place to rest and take care of your arm." Kenzie nods her head and looks up, she smiles when she sees a light. She starts to run toward it. Niki runs after her and they both stop behind a tree. Niki was panting "why did you just run off like that?" Kenzie points in front of her "look…" Niki looks and sees a cabin with the lights on. Kenzie smiles "there has to be people in there...we can ask for their help…" Niki looks down "I don't think this is a good idea...they could be bad…" Kenzie looks at the cabin "fine...you stay here...and I will go…"

Kenzie started to walk towards the cabin before Niki could say anything. Kenzie saw a rock on the ground and threw it at the cabin, it made a loud sound. She was holding her arm as a guy with brown hair walked out "who are you?" Kenzie looked at her arm, she was losing a lot of blood "hey...I need help...I…" Kenzie didn't get to finish her sentence as she fell to the ground. Before, she faints all she heard was the guy saying "Ah, shit…"


End file.
